


Gender of the Morning

by dee-light (DraloreShimare)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Established Relationship, Genderfluid Sherlock, Johnlock Roulette, Masturbation, Mild Kink, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraloreShimare/pseuds/dee-light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sherlock and John have some excellent morning sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gender of the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to pangodillO for the quick beta! <3  
> This started out as a musing on genderfluidity and genitalia, and then it turned into just porn.

“What are you feeling today?” John’s hand was warm on their cheek, and Sherlock pressed into the comforting sensation.

“Neither,” they wrapped a long arm over John’s waist, pinning his legs with one of their own.

John’s lip quirked up, and Sherlock settled soft kisses on the corners, their eyes wrinkling into smile-lines as they enjoyed the quiet glow of feeling. No urgency, no danger, just John smiling at them and petting their hair. Chuckling at Sherlock’s contented hums of pleasure.

“You’re a great cat.”

“Mm. It’s my gender of the morning.”

“Prat,” came the affectionate reply. “Thought you’d be eager for a case by now.”

“Nonsense, John. Your presence in my bed is quite diverting enough.” They nuzzled his neck, tongue darting out to taste the sleep-sweat that clung there, then licked again, curiosity piqued as they compared the flavor to last night.

John chuckled, then wriggled and groaned beneath them as Sherlock progressed to nibbling a trail up to his jaw. Yes, this is what they wanted right now - John contented and lazy and post-coital and all undone by them.

Sherlock nipped along his collarbone, pressing John onto his back to explore lower, crouching between his legs.

“Mu - Sherlock.” He grunted as they latched onto a nipple, suckling. “Christ, that should not be as sexy as it is.” John stared at them, tongue darting out to wet his lips. Sherlock met his gaze, licking across the nipple once more, and smirked.

“It should be. I am decidedly sexy.” Sherlock trailed fingertips down his stomach, finding John’s cock half-hard and settled amidst the curls that traced up his abdomen. They palmed it, eyes going half-lidded at the sensation of silky skin over hardening tissue. They wrapped their hand around it, pumping lazily and listening to John’s breathless moans, their own arousal building at the knowledge that they were doing this to him, that John reacted because he wanted them. 

“Ah! Christ.” His hips twitched upward as Sherlock thumbed over the slit, his fingers twisting in the sheets.

Sherlock smiled, leaning up to press kisses along the jut of John’s hip and down to his cock, lapping along the frenulum before suckling the head. They stared up at John through their lashes, knowing what a pretty picture they made with their lips stretched around the head of John’s cock.

“Fuck.” John panted, stroking a hand through Sherlock’s sleep-mussed curls. “Can I?”

Sherlock nodded, eyes closing as John gripped their curls and pulled, the brief pain of it giving way to arousal as John held them still to rut upward into their mouth. They groaned, hands pressed against the mattress, remaining carefully still even as John pulled their head down, thrusting deeper each time until they nearly gagged as he hit the back of their throat. They wanted to rut against John’s leg, the blanket, and whimpered around John’s cock.

“Sher - I -” Sherlock’s eyes flicked open, dark, as John gave one last thrust, semen filling their mouth, nostrils flaring.

John petted their curls as his cock fell from their lips, gone limp and sated and filled with endorphins and oxytocin. Sherlock let him for a moment, enjoying it, before pulling away to kneel properly.

“Christ. Would you like..?”

Sherlock shook their head, allowing their mouthful to dribble into their hand, lubing their sex with it and enjoying the way John’s eyes widened as he watched Sherlock thrust against their own hand. Their eyes dropped closed and they moaned, pressing harder. Still, the sensation, even with the growing stickiness of John’s come was not nearly enough and they groaned in frustration.

“Gorgeous. C’mon, gorgeous. Look at you.”

Sherlock groaned, biting their lower lip, rutting faster, shifting their fingers.

“Look at you. So wet I just want to lap you up. Using my semen as lube. Fuck.”

“Ah, John!”

“That’s right, gorgeous. Fuck, you’re amazing. Could watch you all day.”

“Please! John!”

“Yes! I want to see, come for me. Do it.”

Sherlock tensed, gasping out a moan as their arousal peaked, shuddering and jerking against their hand to chase those last trickles of pleasure.  
With a final sigh, they opened their eyes, dazed with endorphins, and crawled, loose-limbed to drape across John, head pillowed against his chest.

“Gorgeous, genius prat.” John stroked Sherlock’s curls.

“Mm.” Sherlock nuzzled absently against John’s skin. “But...your gorgeous, genius prat.”

“Yeah. All mine.”


End file.
